


this is a spell that'll punish me (heart, body and soul)

by chocchipkookie



Series: witchteez verse [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Blood, Blood Drinking, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Full Moon, Horror Elements, M/M, Magical Realism, Moon Rituals, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sloppy Makeouts, Threesome, Underwater Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Witchcraft, coven - Freeform, implied polyamory, kinda predator/prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocchipkookie/pseuds/chocchipkookie
Summary: “Whining like that will only bring more spirits around who will want to watch you get felt up and fucked. Well, I guess you did ask for it.” Oh, and Wooyoung did. The note he wrote and placed on Hongjoong’s desk was a true testimony to his neediness: “Going to the pond tonight for the ritual and I want you and Hyung to come. Don’t make me wait, or a fairy will whisk me away! —Eternally yours, Wooyoung.”(it's a full moon, and wooyoung has a plan - and of course he brings hongjoong and seonghwa into it.)
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: witchteez verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857205
Comments: 26
Kudos: 196





	this is a spell that'll punish me (heart, body and soul)

**Author's Note:**

> ohoho hewwo! i've come to terms with the fact that this series is extremely self-indulgent and weird, so always mind the tags before reading (and also tell me if you think i've missed any tags!!) you're welcome to read the rest of the installments before or after this one as always :3 and once again, thank u soso much for the kind comments and kudos, i love hearin your thoughts/reactions and they motivate me so much! so they're Always welcome!! 
> 
> with all of that out of the way, i hope u enjoy uwu!! :))

When Wooyoung goes out that night, he makes sure to walk on his tip-toes around their house — almost everyone is asleep, and their wooden floors creak excessively at the lightest touch. There’s a satchel hanging from his shoulder, small bottles and vials clinking against each other as the bag bumps against his hip with every step. Once he places a protective charm over the front door, he begins to make his way around the house and into the abyss that is the forest across their backyard. 

During any other night, the darkness would have covered everything like a thick veil of velvet, but not this time; tonight, the full moon stands proud in the nocturnal sea above Wooyoung, her brightness overshadowing the milky clusters of stars that usually twinkle when the sun goes down. 

A lonely owl coos in the distance — to anyone else, the forest would have seemed eerily quiet, but not to Wooyoung. Due to tonight’s circumstances, the animals are as boisterous as ever, roaming the grounds in search of prey, or playing around with each other. The crunching of leaves and the small cries they let out every now and then are enough for Wooyoung to navigate his way to the clearing in the middle of the forest, where his pond is. 

He has no ownership of the small lake, of course. He’d never dare claim a piece of sacred land as his own, but from what Wooyoung has figured out, not many people visit this place, as it is mostly populated by animals who rest and bathe or drink its water. Surrounded by mossy rocks and sprouting wild-flowers, this natural basin is one the witch always visits at nights like these, when the moon is full and gleaming. Since it’s situated in the middle of the clearing, the gurgling water that comes rushing out of the spring has been charged with magic ever since the sun went down. 

He kneels down on the humid ground and begins taking out the things he’s brought with him in his satchel: vials of fragrant oils, empty glass bottles, some of the protective crystals that Yeosang had gifted to him on his birthday, protective wooden charms, offerings and candles. 

“Oh, hello.” Wooyoung turns around carefully to the deer approaching him tentatively, its seemingly frail legs crunching the rotting leaves on the ground. Its eyes never leave Wooyoung’s hands, ears twitching with interest. “These are for you,” he extends a palmful of red, juicy berries, fresh from their cottage’s garden. 

_The first step to the ritual,_ Wooyoung muses. _An offering to show your intentions to the forest._

The deer leans into his hand and carefully picks at the berries, and Wooyoung waits for the animal to finish in its own time without any rush. Once all the berries are gone, the witch lays out on the ground a few more fruit as more deer come close. He allows them to eat in peace while he places and lights each candle on the rocks around the pond, casting his circle. The crystals come next, then the protection charms. 

His ears pick up a rustling sound near the bushes — three fairies have appeared, their dragonfly wings curled downwards towards their delicate, sparkling bodies. They’re mumbling to each other, eyes never leaving his form. 

It’s a good thing that Jongho pestered him to bring protection charms with him — if the fae were to come any closer to him, he wouldn’t be able to return home in one piece. This safe distance between them is just enough for him to feel comfortable in teasing them, “Oh you can stay!” he informs them, unbuttoning his sheer shirt and letting it slip down his collarbones and arms, “I definitely don’t mind an audience!” 

Their dark pupils tremble with delight. 

Stripped from his clothes, Wooyoung climbs on top of one of the rocks, goosebumps appearing on his naked body at the cold, hard gravel. He curls his knees to the side and conjures a spark to begin burning the sage, loose ringlets of smoke climbing to the sky. After chanting the appropriate words for his ritual and coating his wrists, ankles and nape with musk and cypress oil, he figures it’s time to get in. 

The water feels revitalizing and cool against his skin as he swims around it, and Wooyoung loves this, loves being naked and free and floating underneath the full moon — her energy is electric tonight, prickling and buzzing. 

The animals have left now, satisfied with their offerings and seeking refuge in their lairs. However, the young witch can tell that more spirits have gathered around him; fairies, centaurs and hamadryad nymphs, all of them warded off by his circle of protection but unable to look away from him. 

Wooyoung’s cock twitches against his hip. 

He knows these beings are ancient compared to him, a mere human with magical abilities. They’re old and young at the same time, timeless like the earth itself, could snap him in half if they wished do, and he’s only able to taunt them because of a few spells and the respect these creatures hold towards magic. His tongue prickles in his mouth with the desire to tease them, beckon them close to his naked body with the promise of what his human blood would taste like on their tongues. He extends his arm towards a cute nymph who’s looking at him, their body partially hidden behind a bush. Just for fun, he makes a beckoning motion with his fingers, just to see the creature jerk in their position, the spell not allowing them to approach. The nymph gulps. Wooyoung giggles and stands on his legs at the bottom of the pond, the water reaching just below his chest. 

“Wooyoung.”

His spine jerks as if a lighting strike has gone through him. 

Hongjoong, only clad in his silky night robe, is standing just outside of his protective circle. 

Instinctively, Wooyoung brings his arms around his chest to cover himself and _oh_ , Hongjoong looks so beautiful like this — as if the stars have come down and kissed him, the determined arch of his brows, the sharp bridge of his nose, his doll-like lips… The younger witch can’t help but feel overwhelmed at his hyung’s beauty. He opens his mouth to speak but Wooyoung is quicker, “I left you a note.” 

“And then you snuck out before I could stop you.” 

“I had Yeosangie read my tarot cards this evening,” Wooyoung pouts, relaxing his shoulders. “And I got crystals and a few fairy protection charms from Jongho.” 

Hongjoong follows the formation of the candles as if inspecting his work. He doesn’t comment anything, but from his expression Wooyoung can tell that he’s satisfied, and it makes his heart flutter. Out of all of them, the older witch is the only one he’ll ever allow to correct his craft.

Hongjoong promptly unlaces his robe and takes off his undergarments, until he’s naked as the day he was born. “Let me in your circle.” 

Splashing about, Wooyoung brings his hands close and, with a sigh, whispers underneath his breath. A flaming orb burns between his palms, just enough for Hongjoong to skip over his crystals, climb over the rocks and splash into the pond. A few daring fairies have leaned over the bushes in the meantime, hoping to get a glimpse of the new witch entering the protective circle. 

“You’ve gathered quite the crowd,” the witch muses, taking in all the supernatural beings that lurk in the shadows, “Quite the show for just a moon charging ritual, don’t you think?” 

Wooyoung swims close to Hongjoong, until their torsos bump underneath the water. He slips his arms around his lover’s elegant waist, nipples growing hard at the way his bare skin feels on his. “You came anyway.” 

“You asked for me,” Hongjoong’s lips melt into a smile, a finger tracing Wooyoung’s beauty mark underneath his eye, traveling across his cheekbone and finally pushing some of his wispy hairs behind his ear, settling on his nape. “I couldn’t deny your request, Wooyoungie.” 

“You’re not the only one I asked for,” the witch points out as he wraps his legs around Hongjoong’s hips, the two of them swimming around embraced. 

“I know, you little brat,” a sneak peak of sharp, straight teeth makes Wooyoung involuntarily wiggle his butt in excitement, “But if Seonghwa were to come now, you’d lose the beloved admirers you’ve gathered as your audience,” as if to make his point, Hongjoong twists his head around motions with his chin towards the forest spirits that are still watching them, “They look like they want to eat you.” 

“So? The seven of you also look at me as if you want to eat me,” Wooyoung says with pride. 

“A word can have many meanings,” his coven mate reminds him, “I told Seonghwa to come a bit later, but if push comes to shove —“ 

“Nothing’s going to happen! The spells are strong,” Wooyoung reminds him, gesturing to the candles carrying the spell, “They can smell that we’re not interested in them.” 

“They can also smell your arousal from feeling preyed upon,” Hongjoong says, eyelids growing heavy and dark. 

Wooyoung’s mouth opens on instinct, and Hongjoong doesn't waste a moment by leaning in and pressing his lips against his roughly, tongue peeking out to lick into the corner of his mouth. They stay like that, holding each other underneath the water and kissing messily, swimming towards the side of the pond so that Hongjoong can press Wooyoung against one of the mossy rocks. His skilled hands reach around his plush hips and squeeze, nails digging into the skin until Wooyoung gasps and opens his mouth even further and Hongjoong brings his teeth over Wooyoung’s bottom lip and begins to tenderly suck on it. 

The water splashes around them and something, an animal perhaps, calls in the distance. The moon above them is so full it feels like she’ll fall into the pond, so bright it’s making their skin sparkle — Wooyoung can feel the lake being charged with celestial energy, a buzzing thrum that crashes against the moss like a ship in a storm. “Hongjoongie—“ 

“Hush.” 

A hand comes up to cover his mouth and another presses him even closer against his lover’s body; he’s manhandled into place while Hongjoong pushes against him with his hardening cock, as if the witch is using him as a surface to grind his cock into. And it’s the fact that Hongjoong’s seemingly smaller than him, a fact that Wooyoung always makes sure to bring up to tease his coven mate, a fact that always comes to bite him in the ass in situations like these where Hongjoong’s putting him in his place, where all he can do is give into the dark thoughts in his brain that tell him to push his tongue out and beg for a hand around his throat. 

“I want—“ 

“Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?” Hongjoong asks in that mean, snarky voice of his that he uses way too often with Wooyoung in particular, furrowing his brows, “Whining like that will only bring more spirits around who will want to watch you get felt up and fucked. Well, I guess you _did_ ask for it.” Oh, and Wooyoung _did._ The note he wrote and placed on Hongjoong’s desk was a true testimony to his neediness: _“Going to the pond tonight for the ritual and I want you and Hyung to come. Don’t make me wait, or a fairy will whisk me away! —Eternally yours, Wooyoung.”_

“Can’t you do that much at least?” 

“Don’t need to be such a dick about it,” Wooyoung takes the risk and laughs but his voice cracks, and Hongjoong’s rising left brow is all he sees before there’s fingers wrapping around the middle of his throat. “ _Hngh_ —“ spit clogs in his throat, cock filling up and pushing into Hongjoong’s. He watches as his lover looks around for Wooyoung’s belongings, and his balls tighten at the realization, “In, _gnhn,_ in—“ he chokes out. 

Satisfaction builds in his chest when Hongjoong’s eyes widen, his hand leaning down to caress the crevice of his ass, finger prodding as his hole, “Did you…” Wooyoung grabs onto the rocks around him for leverage and untangles his legs from Hongjoong’s waist, opening them up, exposing his stretched out rim and the leftover oil — the protective charms were not the only things he went to Jongho for. 

Hongjoong’s hand hasn’t left his throat, a sweet, aching reminder that his lover is holding him in place, “F-fill me, just _hhngg_ , fill me—“ 

“Oh you’re so fucking—“ and Wooyoung doesn’t hear the rest of the witch’s words because a cock is pushed into his rim and the hand leaves his throat, allowing him to let out a satisfying wail after finally getting his hole filled. “Mm, fuck,” Hongjoong groans, moving his hips back and forth and pushing his face into Wooyoung’s neck, scraping over the skin with his teeth, “Gods, did you plan this?” 

_The second step to the ritual, reach the highest point in your energy — whether that is esoteric, sexual or psychic energy._

“Wanted, _oh_ ,” he mewls, brows and nose scrunching up as Hongjoong’s cock pushes perfectly into the scorching heat of his insides, “Wanted it to be easy for my hyungs—“ 

And _oh, fuck_ there’s a tongue licking around his neck, pushing against his Adam’s apple so hard he sees _stars_ , “My baby, _my little brat_ , you’re always so _easy_ for us,” Hongjoong agrees. He straightens his back and it feels like he’s towering over Wooyoung, with his dark gaze and clenched jaw, making the young witch feel so small and frail and inconsistent. 

He fucks into him so good, again and again, and Wooyoung can’t keep his blabbering mouth shut as he moans and whines and screams, spit flying everyone behind his clenched teeth whenever he tries (and fails miserably) to keep quiet. He cries out so hard when his lover’s cock reaches such a deep point that his tummy is pushing out, water splashing around loudly; and despite his own voice and the absolute _filth_ that’s coming out of Hongjoong’s mouth, the witch can hear how everyone’s attention is on him, how the spirits and the fae are barely holding it together, their unnaturally sharp nails digging into their skin in a poor attempt of restraint. Wooyoung knows that, if they could lay their hands on him, if they had the chance to use their ancient magic on him, he wouldn’t make it out alive, he’d be stripped from every part of his dignity and his pumping, thrumming heart — 

Just the thought that he’s so close to danger, and yet he’s held in Hongjoong’s arms, is enough for him to cum against his tummy, cock spurting into the surface of the water, “Ah, ah, f-fuck!” he cries out, hands slipping over his eyes to cover the tears that are beginning to leak. 

And Hongjoong doesn’t stop fucking him, doesn’t even let his cock go soft, only pushes into him harder, kissing over Wooyoung’s knuckles and letting them fall to the side, lips pressing over his wet lashes, “Gonna keep fucking you,” he whispers, in a tone so saccharine sweet that the filth he’s saying is going to make Wooyoung faint, “I’m not done with you at all, my darling Wooyoungie…” 

Wooyoung feels himself slip from the mossy rock, and so he extends his arms back to grab onto it for leverage. 

He knows something’s wrong before he hears the candle rolling and splashing into the pond. 

The circle has been broken. 

The _protective_ circle has been broken, and Wooyoung has a cock up his ass and is in a current state of erotic delirium. 

“Shit—“ Hongjoong spits out as pulls Wooyoung close to his chest, swimming away from the edge of the pond, “W-wooyoung, we need to —“ 

There’s already fairies crawling at the edge of the lake. 

Their wings are fully open, fluttering and sprinkling shiny sparkle into the water, black pupils filling their eyes, a predatory look on their faces. Two human witches, naked and submerged into water with a failed protective circle around them: they’re going to absolutely feast on them. 

A sudden splash of somebody landing next to Wooyoung in the lake is enough to make the two witches cry out for help.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Seonghwa says as he stands in front of them in the water, fallen candle in his grasp. 

At the sight of the vampire, the forest spirits and fairies scram away as if they’ve been touched by holy fire, hissing as they run into the bushes and away from the pond. Solemnly, Seonghwa chants a protection spell while lighting the candle with a spark from his fingers before placing it back on top of the rock again. He checks around to see that nothing else is out of place and soon, the circle is sealed again. All of the beings and creatures that were witnessing their sexual tryst before have now left to crawl back into their lairs. 

And Wooyoung could cry with how relieved he feels that his Seonghwa is here, _just as he asked_ , his vampire, his lover, the one who’s the first one to scold him and the first one to indulge him. 

The silence is deafening — at least the owl coos again to break it. 

“You two…” Seonghwa sighs, turning around to address the two witches. “Wooyoungie, you need to be more careful with your circles…” 

“Oh I’m getting blamed again!” Wooyoung complains, blood coming back to his cheeks after the near-death experience. “It was an accident… H-hey, you still have your clothes on.” 

“Afraid that I’ll catch a cold?” the vampire flashes him a teasing smile, and Wooyoung relaxes even more. Hongjoong’s cock is still inside of him, his ass a tight grip over the head of it; he can tell it’s softening though with every passing minute, and he certainly doesn’t want that. 

“Seonghwa…” Hongjoong breathes out in relief. The vampire approaches them and leans over Wooyoung to kiss his bond-mate on the lips, melting against one another with the youngest witch in the middle, wrapped in an embrace so familiar and warm. 

Wooyoung could stay like this forever — in between the bodies of his coven mates as they kiss, with Hongjoong’s cock thrusting into his hole lazily. He’s cum once now, and although he’s always chasing his next high by nature, he doesn’t feel like rushing this time. He’s content to remain in the middle, cuddled into a cocoon of magic and love. His eyes peak at Seonghwa towering over them: the vampire’s fangs press into the plumpness of Hongjoong’s lip while sucking on each others’ tongue, as if he isn’t even there. 

When his name is called out, it takes a moment for him to react, almost lulled to sleep by the gentle fucking and the vampire’s warm hold. Seonghwa gathers a palmful of lake water and gently lets it run over the crown of his head, his long hair matting against his cheeks as it trickles down his collarbones and shoulders, “There we go, that’s a good boy,” and it’s the way Seonghwa smiles so big his teeth are visible, his beautiful sharp teeth that could tear into his flesh with a snap of his fingers. Yet his fingers are now massaging his wet scalp through his hair, twirling and playing with the ends of it. 

“Ngh…” is all Wooyoung can manage while he’s bounced on Hongjoong’s lap. He knows his lover is close, with how erratic his thrusts have become, the snap of his hips almost hurting his hip muscles. He lets his head fall into the crevice of Hongjoong’s neck, hiding behind the now almost too bright full moon. He doesn’t need to worry anymore — his hyungs will take care of him. 

“Darling,” Hongjoong calls to Seonghwa, breathing heavily, “He wants you to bite him, my dear. You’ll indulge him, _ahh_ , won’t you?” 

Wooyoung knows that the vampire has already fed from every single one of their mates in the coven, but as far as regular feeding goes he always turns to Hongjoong, his position as his familiar making it natural for him to turn to the older witch for guidance. And now, he can’t help but comply to Hongjoong’s suggestion and Wooyoung’s pliant, lithe body in between them. 

Seonghwa promptly takes his cock out of his soaked pants, navigating his hands blindly underneath the surface until he can find the crevice that Hongjoong’s and Wooyoung’s thighs meet, thrusting into it helplessly as he chases his own pleasure. Wooyoung whines impatiently. 

“Seonghwa, _baby_ ,” and Hongjoong uses _that_ voice again, “Be good and bite this little brat.” 

“Yes, bite me, bite me, _bite me_ —“ the younger witch begs unashamed, splashing water around with his shaking thighs. 

The moment Seonghwa’s sharp pointy fangs sink into his neck, it’s so overwhelming that he can’t help but cum again, trembling and clenching around Hongjoong’s cock as his lover orgasms as well, spurting inside of him. 

Seonghwa keeps drinking from him until he finally cums, until Wooyoung’s just on the edge of fainting, before he lets him slump against the wet fabric of his shirt, wiping messily around his blood-stained mouth. “Hhahh…” Wooyoung sighs, a small water droplet running down the bridge of his nose. He looks up at the night sky. The moon has changed positions, so a few hours must have passed, but she’s still warm and glowing. 

Seonghwa helps the two of them out of the pond, drying their wet bodies with soft towels he brought from home since they’re too tired to conjure any spells now, even minor ones. Before Hongjoong clears the circle, Wooyoung gathers a few empty bottles in his grasp and leans over to push them under the surface of the pond. 

_The third and final step to the ritual, gather your newly charged moon water into clean glass bottles or vials for cleansing and general spell usage._

They’re placed inside his satchel with care, along with Yeosang’s crystals and Jongho’s wooden charms. 

He looks at Seonghwa who’s squeezing the water out of his shirt on the ground and Hongjoong, who’s scrambling to gather the excess liquid with a spare bottle because, _“It’s charged too, Seonghwa! We shouldn’t let it go to waste!” “Please let me dry my shirt in peace, sweetheart…”_

“Hungry!” Wooyoung announces, flailing his arms around to gather their attention, “Now that Seonghwa has made me anemic, I need something sweet.” 

“Yeosang hadn’t slept yet when I left,” Seonghwa mentions, “I told him to make sure the fire doesn’t go out. I’ll warm up some treacle pudding for you, how does that sound?” 

“Oh, I wanna kiss you so badly—“ 

Seonghwa’s arm wraps around his waist and pulls him close, “No one’s stopping you, little witch,” he laughs into the kiss, and Wooyoung’s knees feel _oh, so weak._

Hongjoong catches up to them eventually and his two coven mates grab each one of his hands, the three of them walking leisurely through the forest, eager to get back home and sit in front of the warm, crackling fire. 

_Bonus step in the ritual: have Yeosang cuddle and make out with me on the couch until we fall asleep as the sun comes up._

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot everytime water is used in this series in an inappropriate fashion lmao,,, also find me on twitter @milkytae12 where i talk about ateez, fics and art :3c ily!! <3


End file.
